


Long Weekend

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [21]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Marius and Grantaire do while Cosette and Enjolras are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between 'Leaving' and 'Homecoming', and there's also a small reference to the book store Marius, Grantaire, and Cosette visited in 'Saturday' (although you don't need to have read that to understand this - there's a little old lady who runs a second-hand book store, and she thinks Grantaire and Marius are wonderful young men).

 

After they come back from seeing Cosette and Enjolras off at the airport, Grantaire goes back to sleep (he had to get up at ridiculous o’clock to get to the airport, which is practically a crime considering it’s a long weekend). He doesn’t wake up until midday, a patch of sunlight shining through a crack in the curtains onto his pillow.

 

Marius has his books spread out over the kitchen table, and he looks up when Grantaire enters.

 

“You do realise it’s a long weekend,” says Grantaire.

 

Marius sighs. “This is normally my date night with Cosette. I’m trying to distract myself.”

 

“You literally saw her this morning,” says Grantaire, laughing a little.

 

“You don’t miss Enjolras?”

 

“No, because I _literally just saw him this morning_ ,” says Grantaire.

 

Marius sits for hours and makes notes, but he comes outside to sit with Grantaire on the back porch steps to watch the sun go down. They can’t really see it after the sun goes behind the buildings, but they can see the colours of the clouds. Grantaire tries to get the pink-red-purple of the sky right, while Marius fiddles with his phone.

 

“Any word from Cosette?” asks Grantaire.

 

Marius sighs. “She sent me a text earlier to say she wouldn’t have time to call tonight. They went straight to the conference, and they’re probably still in a session now.” He pauses, and looks up at Grantaire. “Have you heard from Enjolras?”

 

“No, but like you said, he’s probably just busy in a session.”

 

Marius _hmms_ in agreement.

 

 

The next morning, Grantaire sits down with a huff across from Marius. He stretches his arms out to wriggle the book Marius is reading, then lies his head on his arms.

 

Marius marks his page with a scrap of notepaper, then flips the book shut. “I was thinking, we’re kind of wasting the long weekend if we just do normal weekend stuff.”

 

“So what do you want to do?”

 

They end up going the museum for the day. Marius makes up histories for the people in the paintings, and Grantaire tells him the myths and legends connected to the sculptures. They take a detour on the way home, stopping in to pick up groceries, and then dropping some milk and eggs to Agnes at the second hand bookstore. She gives them a dozen sugar cookies, and chatters to them until she has to close up shop. They eat most of them walking home, crumbling off bits to the birds as they pass the park.

 

When they get home, they collapse next to each other on the couch. Marius checks his phone for the eighteenth time that day.

 

“Still nothing?” asks Grantaire.

 

Marius sighs, and leans his head against Grantaire’s shoulder.

 

“Me either,” says Grantaire.

 

It feels strange to go so long without word from Enjolras. Even when he’s busy with Les Amis or classes, Grantaire usually gets at least a few texts from him – asking how his day’s been, or complaining about some misinformed person in his classes, just little things.

 

“Okay,” says Grantaire after a moment, “so maybe I do know how you feel. But we’re going to see them tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Yeah,” says Marius quietly.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

 

They debate for a solid hour about which movie to watch and end up deciding on _Ghost_ , which they have the dvd copy of despite the fact that neither of them remember buying it.

 

“Maybe,” says Marius, “this house is haunted and the ghosts are trying to communicate with us.”

 

Grantaire laughs. “So they went out and somehow got a copy of the movie _Ghost_ , and then left it under this pile of blankets next to the tv in the hope that one day we’d find it?”

 

“Well,” says Marius as he puts the dvd in, “I didn’t say they were ghosts with good planning skills.”

 

Cosette calls half-way through the pottery scene.

 

“Oh, that’s just, we’re just watching a movie … yeah, _Ghost_ … I don’t know, I’ve never tried pottery- “

 

Marius shuts the door, and Enjolras calls as if on cue.

 

“Hey, you and Cosette must be co-ordinating schedules pretty well,” Grantaire says as an opening.

 

“What?”

 

“She just called Marius, like ten seconds ago.”

 

“Oh,” says Enjolras, his voice slightly grainy over the phone, “she said she was going to go order our wake up call.”

 

Grantaire laughs. They talk for about fifteen minutes before Grantaire pushes him off the phone.

 

“You sound like you’re going to fall asleep,” he says gently, “go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow once you’re finished changing the world.”

 

Enjolras must be tired, because he doesn’t take the bait. Instead he says, “I’m already in bed.”

 

Grantaire can imagine him, phone pressed between the hotel pillow and his ear, eye half-lidded, soft lamp light illuminating his features. His chest aches a little at the mental image.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Enjolras.”

 

“Goodnight Grantaire,” says Enjolras, his voice taking on the soft tone he has right before he falls asleep.

 

Marius comes back a few minutes later, and curls up next to him on the couch.

 

“Cosette says they’re having a really good time. They have the workshop tomorrow, and she says they’ve already had a lot of interest it. She had to get off the phone to get ready to go to some after-dinner networking thing.” He looks up at Grantaire. “Did Enjolras call you?”

 

“Yeah,” says Grantaire, turning the phone around and around in his hand.

 

“We’re seeing them tomorrow at 4:45,” says Marius, “flight CF236 by gate twenty three.”

 

“Yeah,” says Grantaire, “tomorrow.”

 

Marius falls asleep half-way through the movie. Grantaire is too tired to take them both back upstairs to their cold beds, so he just piles blankets over the top of them both. It’s easier to fall asleep with Marius there.

 

 

(They end up getting to the airport too early, wandering around with their enormous sign and Grantaire’s guitar until the overhead speaker announces _CF236 now departing_.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Marius smile as he spots Cosette.

 

Grantaire has never been happier to spot Enjolras familiar golden hair through a crowd.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
